I don't wanna be in love
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: Demyx sings the song by good charlotte and its about Axel and Larxene's relationship. it is a normal day in the Organization. I suck at summarys, its actually really good. LarxXAxel


**Hey guys, I have a new Songfic. I hope you like it, Its with Axel and Larxene together. But Demyx is playing his sitar and singing this song. I though it would fit perfectly. Now time for my wonderful song...**

**I don't wanna be in love(Dance Floor Anthem) By Good Charlotte. It rocks.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

I don't wanna be in love.

Demyx looks around the corner to see Axel and Larxene. They used to be somewhat happy, now all they do is fight with each other.

Then Demyx remembered a song he listened not to long ago. After only listening to it once, he knew how to play it. He made his sitar appear and played the intro.

They never noticed him play and sing.

"Axel!" she screamed. "I don't wanna talk to you right now," She made a portal to leave.

Axel looked to the floor shaking his head.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_than he gave she's looking for_

He knew what she was doing, and he had to get her to come home.

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And all alone now_

_He know she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's loosing it, she don't care_

Demyx was at the club Larxene was at and people sang with him:

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Axel was doing everything to keep her as his. He loved her somehow, even without a heart. He had given her everything

_He was always giving her attention_

_looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

Axel was now pissed, he wasn't going to put up with her bullshit anymore. He was done.

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't coming home now_

He appeared in Twilight town looking for something to do, or some advice. He had to break up with Larx. She didn't care anymore, so now, so did he.

He had flashbacks off all the times they had together. Now realizing what she had done to him, he was even more pissed. Axel never realized she was like that.

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You've got nothing to loose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

He walked into Larxene's room. She was siting on her bed, looking out the window. As he walked toward her, she turned and jumped up and gave him a hug. He pulled away and she was shocked.

The only words he said to her, and she instantly knew what he meant. "I'm done."

_We break up, that's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything's good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_the chance that you got to find a new one_

He went to a club, trying to forget her. That's when he found Roxas, another member, but never knew him 'till now.

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No , no_

_Now you know what to do_

_so come on, get up, girl_

She knew she hated him but she never thought he would do this. So she began walking through the deserted hallways, trying to think off things that tipped him off, and a Marly.

_**

* * *

**_

Omg I hope you liked it. The lyrics are very long, grr. My copy and paste wouldn't work so I had to look then type a little till I finished it. I hope you like it. Please review!!!

_**Luv Alex.**_


End file.
